The Way of Ohana
by meegaStitch
Summary: Stitch learns about what is more important to him. I wrote this for my English class homework assignment.


A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back at school and got stuck with an assignment for my English class that concerns learning lessons and such. Since I haven't been posting any new chapters in my _Love In A Pod _series, I decided to post my school work. Enjoy... even though I just made it at, like, 8:00. So, about 3 hours of straight typing, double-spaced work; about two pages long. Yeah... review if you want. I'm not being that strict on it anyways. XD

_The Way of Ohana_

Lilo and Stitch were the best experiment hunters around Kauai. In fact, they were the only experiment hunters around Kauai. They were also the best of friends. Stitch being the main hero and Lilo mostly being his trusty side-kick, they were the best team for the job. If their family was to be separated from each other, they know that ohana comes first.

"Stitch, there it goes," cried out Lilo. Stitch started to run towards the experiment that he liked to call, "cousin." He began to extract his extra limbs to give himself more control of his body. Two arms, two antennas, and spines appeared on the little blue alien's body. Stitch began to scale the walls of a nearby store, trying to catch his flying cousin by surprise. Right then and there a giant, whale-faced creature appeared. He was holding a clear pod on his back and a gun that fires nets. He was the rival of Lilo and Stitch.

"You won't catch the experiment this time, trog," yelled the gigantic creature.

"Feeboogoo (Bring it on)," exclaimed Stitch. "Meega no afraid of big dummy!" Stitch teased Gantu with his badly spoken English. Stitch jumped off the building, landing directly on the experiment's back, causing both of them to fall onto the floor. Stitch grabs a street sign that was near him, yanks it out of the floor, and wraps it around the experiment so that it cannot go anywhere.

"Way to go, Stitch," cheered Lilo from a distance away. "We don't have to worry about that dummy head getting your cousin now." Gantu had other plans this time around. Instead of always getting the experiment, which has always failed for him, he decided to take someone easier to handle. He began to take his gun out of its holster and began to aim in the direction of Lilo. Lilo was too busy cheering and Stitch was wrapping his cousin around in metal; this was the perfect time to strike. He aimed and fired; the net opening and heading straight for Lilo.

Stitch had finally finished wrapping up the mess and grabbed his cousin from his metal bonds to walk to Lilo to find its one true place, but she was nowhere to be found. Stitch knew that there was only one person that did this.

"Gantu… Gantu na la queesta," Stitch screamed in anger. He had left his guard down and lost his best friend. He knew he had to save her. He ran as fast as he could toward Gantu's crashed ship, hoping he could save Lilo in time.

Stitch arrived at the crash site also known as Gantu's spaceship. The front door that he usually goes through was closed for once. He started to scale up the walls of the ship, trying to find an open vent or hole for him to sneak in. He finally found an entrance in the boosters in the rear of the ship, leading him to the inside of the ship. Stitch ripped a hole in the ventilation system to sneak around the place. He searched the entire ship until he came across the last room. He was certain that Lilo was behind the sliding doors. He tore his way out of the vent and landed on the floor, right in front of the door. He decided not to think about what would happen, so he just opened the doors and rushed in.

"Ah… so you finally come, and just in time, too," Gantu began, but was cut short when Stitch threw a piece a sheet metal at his head, knocking him unconscious. Stitch found Lilo in a transporter pod that was set to stand-by. He easily broke the glass and took Lilo by her hand, guiding her out of the glass tube.

"Thanks, Stitch. I owe you one," Lilo stated, planting a kiss on Stitch's cheek. Stitch turned a bright red, but shook his head to hide his embarrassment.

"Goobaja (Let's go), Lilo," Stitch said before leaving the ship, knowing that he has accomplished saving his best friend from the hands of evil. He learned that family is more important than anything in the world.


End file.
